Principal Investigator / ProgramDirector (Last, first, middle) [unreadable] Ziskin, Marvin C. Project 2 MILLIMETER WAVE ANDDRUG INDUCED MODULATION OF THE IMMUNE SYSTEM Abstract Millimeter waves (MWs) are widely used for the treatment of various diseases in the former Soviet Union countries. The three most common frequencies employed in millimeter wave therapy (MWT) are 42.2, 53.6 and 61.2 GHz. MWT can be used alone or in combination with other treatment methods. As an adjunct therapy, it has been reported to reduce the toxic side effects of chemo- and radiation therapy in the treatment of cancer. However, the mechanisms involved in this protection are not known. The overall goal of our project is to test the validity of Soviet claims and to further understand the immune mechanisms involved in MWT particularly when it is used in combination with chemotherapy. Our preliminary studies suggest that immune functions can be modulated by MW irradiation. In the proposed studies we will further investigate how immunomodulation by MWs can occur and how it can be used to improve its efficacy in reducing the toxicity of chemo- therapy. The specific aims of this project are to determine (1) how MWs protect lymphocytes from drug induced toxicity, (2) how millimeter waves reduce tumor metastasis (3) if MWs restore compromised functions by altering gene expression, and (4) the physical factors underlying the effectiveness of MW therapy. The proposed studies are designed to understand the basic immune mechanisms of MWT. Besides, they will provide guidance for clinical applications because modulation of the immune system, potentiation or suppression, is being used for the treatment and management of many diseases.